The Montana AHEC proposes a two-year special initiative to develop a family medicine residency program in Montana, which has no medical school and no free standing residency program within its borders. The budget for the proposal is $64,046 in the first year and $79,937 in the second year for a total of $143,983. The initiative's objectives are to: Conduct a needs assessment and feasibility study Catalog resources available to support a residency program Investigate optional models Prepare an application for the residency program's accreditation Develop statewide support for the program Resources at the University of Washington to be used include the Department of Family Medicine and its WAMI Rural Health Research Center; the residency directors at the 10 affiliated family medicine residency programs in Washington and Idaho and the coordinator of the network of programs who is located in the department in Seattle; and the Department of Medical Education.